Eventyr
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: [Danish for "Fairy tale"] The prisons in the Southern Isles are completely full, and Hans is brought to Corona to live out the rest of his life in their cell. Yet, Hans manages to escape before arriving to his destination and finds peace - for a short while. The increasing accidents of adults and children alike in the Black Forrest becomes concerning...
1. Der böse Wolf

Upon hearing approaching hooves, the girl went aside the road to let the rider pass. "Goodday to you, sir" spoke the girl politely as her mother had taught her. "Safe travellings to you!"

"Thank you, Mädchen (girl)." Came the man's voice from under the hood. "I was wondering… wo ist das nächste dorf? (where is the closest village?)" asked the man with a thick foreign accent.

"Just a half an hour walk from here, mein Herr (sir)" replied the girl as she pointed to the road where she came from. "Although I think you'll be there much faster with your horse."

The man nodded, nearly giving his horse the command to ride on, when he hesitated. "Girl… someone as young as you shouldn't be alone in the woods so far from home."

"I know the way in these forests well, sir. The walk is less then an hour towards my grandmother."

Hans glanced behind him. His guards who had to normally accompany him towards the palace of Corona, were dead and already left for the wolves to eat. The cause, a vicious robbery had occurred, and he had travelled a great distance to keep out of the search party that was hunting him down. Then again.. he had seen the posters in the small villages, but the face compared nothing to how he looked now. His sideburns had grown out, his hair was overlong and he had traded his princely attire to that of a commoner. The last village hadn't recognized him, nor had asked him questions why he was there. He doubted the next one would recognize him either as he was so remote from the huge cities like Strassburg or Hamelin. Here, at the edges of the Black Forest, it seemed no one cared for how someone appeared. No one cared for anything, except for enough rain, food and as less taxes as possible to get through the next winter.

It was a state of mind he took long to getting used to. He felt angsty the moment he stayed longer then a day within a town, always on the move out of fear that he would be caught. But now, being on the run for over 2 months, he longed to have a place of his own and start his life anew. He had no title, no land or wealth. Safe for his life he had thus nothing to lose. And along with the lack of social contact and companionship, made the prince weakhearted towards the kind girl.

"Please, let me accompany you." offered Hans as he returned the smile in full. With ease, the former prince stepped off his horse so he stood in front of her.

"My grandmother knows I'm always visiting her this day." Spoke the young girl with narrowed eyes. "So, should you try anything to me, you'll be suspect number one the moment you arrive in my town."

Hans couldn't help but chuckle at her answer. "Good, you're aware to be careful around strangers" answered the man with a wolf-like grin. "But I promise you truthfully, girl.. I won't harm you. I merely wish to return the favour by aiding you."

After another second of searching for false intentions, the girl's blue eyes lit up once more. "Okay!" grinned the child, her previous hostility forgotten, as she offered her hand to her new friend.

"I'm Hans." Greeted the former prince as he shook her petite hand in his.

"I'm Ruth. But everyone in my town calls me Rottkäphen" babbled the girl on as Hans led his horse by his other hand to walk by her side. "Could you hold my basket? I want to pick some flowers for my grandmother"

"Certainly." Not sooner had she placed it in his hand, or the girl ran towards the wide flower field, her red cape dancing behind her in the wind.

 **So… yeah, it will a different fanfic this one. While previously I had mostly Helsa fics, I wanted to focus entirely on Hans' character in this one.**

 **I've always been a huge fan of the original dark fairy tales of the Brothers Grimm, and this fic will stay true to them all. I've grown so tired of the disneyfied stories that the children get to see these days. Children need to get scared by these stories, because they hold valid life lessons – the exact reason why they are made.**

 **So, who's afraid of the big bad wolf we're going to see next time?!**


	2. Rötkäppchen

"Grandmother, oh grandmother!" With great enthusiasm, Little Red knocked on the door of her family relative.

Hans smiled upon seeing the young child enter, before returning his attention back to his tired horse to bind it secure to one of the piles around the house. "Don't worry my friend, I'll get you some to drink" mumbled the man as he patted his animal companion. His ears had picked up the sound of a fast-streaming river nearby. She hopefully won't mind if I use the bucket for a short while… The midday sun was shining harshly upon his head, and by the time he had arrived to his destination his mouth felt like the desert.

After stopping his thirst more or less, Hans scooped the bucket full and returned back to the little cottage. He couldn't imagine living in such isolation. Not to mention that Ruth's grandmother was already of age.

Well, it was her choice, thought Hans in himself as he passed some bushes full of shining blueberries. Unable to contain himself, the man began to pick and eat a few on the way back with his bucket in the other hand. "There you go, boy."

The horse slurped immediately from the fresh water his master had given him. Now that his animal companion was taken care of, Hans decides to go and see how well Ruth fared. He didn't wish to go in so unannounced when it was supposed to be a family visit and wanted to give both of them some time to talk alone. "Hello?" The door was half-open, but he knocked on it nonetheless. "Ruth?"

It was way too quiet for his liking. No sounds of conversation reached his ears, no laughter, nothing. His hand went instinctively to his knife, but he didn't take it out just yet. "Hello?" he tried again.

No answer.

He pushed the door open, keeping himself ready in case someone would jump out to attack him. How long had he been gone? It hadn't been much longer then 10 minutes… Robbery seemed quite unlikely, as he would have heard it even all the way back at the river. The man slowly stepped inside as for not to make any sound with his boots. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he heard snoring. Oh. Off course. They had fallen asleep.

He released his grip upon his knife and stepped towards the curtains, seeing the light coming through. They'll probably sleep much better without the daylight-

Hans stiffened when he peaked through the curtains. O. my. God. In front of him was a sleeping, enormous wolf, laying upon the bloodied sheets where the grandmother was supposed to be. And by enormous, he meant nearly as large as his horse. His eyes went around the single room, searching for little Red, hoping that SHE had somehow made it out alive. How was that wolf being able to sneak in so.. neatly? How come he hadn't heard anything?

"Help… please… help, get me out of here!"

She was IN his belly?! "Red?"

Hans couldn't stop himself from shouting out, and the wolf's yellow eyes snapped open at the loud sound. Without hesitation, Hans took out his knife to thrust it through the beast's right eye. It didn't kill him however, making it only more angry.

It was too quick to draw his sword out – Hans leaped out of the way when the wolf's claw launched towards him. Not a second later, the wolf jumped at him again and the former prince grabbed the first thing that he was able to grab: an axe. Once again he managed to evade the beast's claws.. well, partly. It grazed at his shoulder, and the prince roared in pain from his wound. Completely blind from pain and rage, just like the animal, Hans swung the axe at the wolf's neck with a scream.

The first swing hadn't killed him yet and the man swung his weapon once more. He kept going even after the head was severed, hacking and slashing till there was nothing left to ressemble a wolf's head.

Completely exhausted from the declining adrenaline, Hans sunk to his knees next to it.

"Help! Someone!"

How she was still alive in there, he didn't know. Frankly, he didn't even wish to know. With a grunt, Hans took out his knife and began to cut through the beast's stomach, careful as for not to accidentally hurt the little girl inside.

Like a drowning person coming back to the surface, Red was taken out the wolf's body with Hans' aid, completely covered in slime and blood.

Hans felt his blood run cold when he saw the dripping stump that was once her right arm. "Ruth, hold on! You stay awake, you hear me!" yelled the former prince when he saw her eyes drop.

"It.. it hurts!" whimpered the girl as her tears and sweat mingled with the blood and fluids that covered her whole face. A raw scream escaped her lips once more when the prince began to wrap a large piece of the ripped bed sheets around her stump. "Please- aaaaah!"

Hans winced when he began to tie the temporarily bandage as tighly as he could to stop her from bleeding to death. "I know, Red, I know, just hang in there. You're doing great!" tried the prince to calm the squirming girl. Even after bandaging it, the white blanket began already gain a red stain on it.

She needed medical attention quickly, realized Hans as he saw her pale face. Who knows how much of those internal fluids she unwillingly in jested? What if it caused her lungs to fail? He had seen enough children die with water in their lungs in his own homeland. Here, it could be no different. Combined with the long period her arm had been bitten off.. She was no adult, meaning that the amount of blood loss could very well be critical for her.

He was no stranger when it came to seeing or spilling blood. He had no regrets whatsoever to let Anna die from her curse or behead a sorceress. But to see a child in pain, was something he could never be careless about. He wasn't THAT much of a monster. The girl's eyes rolled away from shock and Hans heaved her up his horse, leaving the carcass of the wolf be on the doorstep.

* * *

Everything after racing to the village was a mere blurr in his mind, safe for the fear, the anxiety and after the 4th day, guilt and grief when Red succumbed to her wound.

Red's lifeless eyes followed him in day and night and he would have drunken himself to death if Gunther hadn't stocked all the alcohol away to a place God only knows.

"You did everything you could."

"No, I didn't. I should have-"

"But nothing" interrupted the Doctor firmly as he tried to shake the man out of his grief. "You tried, and that is much more than other strangers would have ever done."

"How do you live with this?" asked the prince with a hollow voice as he stared to the little girl's grave. She didn't even have a stone, let alone a ceremony in the church. Only a simple wooden, anonymous cross. Most people here were illiterate and those who were, were rich and not even bothered in the slightest to care. With his knife, Hans began to carve her name in the wooden cross.

"I know I can't save everyone – whoever lives or dies is ultimately in God's hands" replied Gunther after Hans was finished. "That doesn't mean I don't grief for the ones I can't save, but.. she didn't suffer her last moments on this earth alone."

"I wish I could have your view on life." Children aren't supposed to die. They had a life ahead full of dreams that could now never be fulfilled. If God was so just, why did he let the innocents like Little Red die and the sinners like him live?!

"Sir?"

Hans swiped his tears off his face before turning his attention to the woman who approached him. "Yes?"

"I'm Hulda, the caretaker of the orphanage. I've taken care of Little Red for many years." Spoke the old woman with tears in her red swollen eyes.

"But.. I thought.. Ruth told me she had a mother?" replied Hans confused.

"Did she really now?" murmured Hulda as a small smile began to appear through the tears. "Her real parents died 5 years ago by a vicious wolf attack, God bless their souls. Her grandmother didn't take her in because she didn't want Ruth to be isolated from her friends in her village. To know she saw me like her mother.." Hulda took a deep breath to keep her from breaking down once more and revealed the Red Cape that Ruth had worn. "I had it washed out today so I could give it to you."

"No, please, I can't accept-" began Hans to refuse her gift.

"She said she wanted you to have it"

How could he ever refuse her last wish? As if he were taking a child, Hans took the red cape from Hulda's arms. "I'm so very sorry. If there is anything I can do for you or the orphanage.."

"You already have by bringing her back to where she belongs" smiled Hulda as she pinched the man's hand. "That is more than enough." With slow careful steps, the old woman returned back to the playing orphans, who were unaware of the loss of their companion.

Hans saw the innocent laughing faces and immediately felt jealous of their naiveté. Without a care in the world, they were. If someone fell sick then they got better or not – they simply lived day by day. How he wished he could still be that age…

"Lets get out of here."

Unable to look once again to the little grave, Hans returned with his companion back to the village.

 **How on earth did you guys think that Hans was the Big bad wolf?! He's an evil bastard, but to go as far as to kill a child? No, Hans was the 'hunter' from Little Red Riding Hood. In the original tale of Perrault, neither the grandmother or little Red survive. The hunter only appeared later on in the Grimm version, who saved the two from the Wolf. Since the Grimm brothers basically copied the story from Perrault minus a few changes, I figured I could incoperate both endings.**

 **To give you a clue for the next chapter: "Sing, Sweet Nightingale..."**


	3. Aschenputtel

As much as he appreciated Gunther's gracious offer to let him stay in his house as guest for as long as he wished to, even after he had completely healed from his wounds, Hans didn't want to be dependent on him forever and decided to move to the inn, despite Gunther's protest. But winter would soon be breathing in his neck. And the few coins he had gained by selling the armour of the fallen soldiers that once accompanied him, would not be enough to pay the rent for his chamber or the food to get him through that cold period. When he asked the inn owner if there was work available, he replied there were still men needed for the landlord and merchant Joubert. 2 coins per hour was the payment he would receive. Not much, but Hans knew he couldn't be picky and needed to adapt like he had always done. Besides, it was just slicing corn and bundling straw. What was so hard about that?

* * *

"Haven't worked much, eh?" smiled Karl as they watched the tired prince sink on his butt in the little shadow the tree provided. His hands stood red from the blisters due to the friction of his sickle he had to swing so much and his shirt was drenched in sweat even more than his comrades.

Hans didn't answer immediately, gulping the water down his throat to lessen his thirst. "I have at sea." Defended Hans himself. With great annoyance, the man saw their failed attempts to hide their smiles. He was used to carry and swing a sword with an equal weight like the sickle, but at least that had some variety in using it. His arms ached and trembled from the continuous routine work they had to do, his back felt awful whenever he stretched, his head felt like he might explode from the heat, and this was only after 4 hours on the first day. He was going to be dead soon.

With great pity, yet also happy that something exciting and new was happening in their otherwise routine life, the other farmers saw Hans crawl back up to continue. " 5 coins that he's not going to make it through this day." Murmured Ludwig with a crooked smile to his friend.

Karl pursed his lips as he watched the young red haired man. "Nah. He seems fit and young enough – I'm going to give him 3 days, for 10 coins."

With gritted teeth, Hans noticed their words that were carried through the wind and swung his sickle once more. He would show them alright. He had never backed down from a challenge or opportunity and he wouldn't do so today. The mocking faces for the foreigner made way for respect when Hans returned day after day, and Hans in return couldn't help but gain respect for their work as well. As the days turned to weeks, Hans found his muscles didn't ache as much as they had in the beginning. He had always prided himself for his good physique during his time as prince, but his body seemed to disagree in that regard. Oh sure, he had undergone sword lessons, but they had merely focused on his arms, not on his shoulders or legs. Another thing that changed his appearance, was the climate.

When he had sword lessons he had always trained in well-shadowed place with plenty of fresh cool water to hydrate him. Here the heat was beating them down like an unforgiving master, with his skin become a testimony to that, and the little water they had with them was warm and untasteful. The reason why they sang during work, was also explained by merely being a part of it: it aided to form a rhythm to swing his sickle, bringing them all in a trance to carry on with their work.

He couldn't help but marvel at his changed body – not just because he had felt better both in physical and mental aspects in years, but also because it became practically impossible for anyone to recognize the 13th prince of the Southern Isles on the poster as himself.

In the shared circumstances of their harsh work, the prince soon became a part of their group, which he appreciated greatly. Overshadowed by his brothers, he could count the number of nobility and commoners who knew his name on one hand. For the thousands of others, he was just the 12th heir they had to pay their taxes for. What a great difference it was here! No one craved for attention or wished to be the best. They were all paid equal, and therefore they considered themselves as equals and comrades.

But he also feared the growing friendship. German wasn't so different from Danish, but different enough to be noticed in small words and dialect. And with the difference in language, the questions also came where he came from and how he came to be here.

"I was the son of a wealthy merchant who gambled and lost too much" Hans lied. "For nearly busting my family's company and heritage, my father disowned me. Since then, I've been travelling everywhere."

"It pains me to hear that, Red" spoke Karl up at last. "I hope you and your family can mend your differences."

"I'm afraid my crimes have gone too far to even try and mend the bond." Sighed Hans as he watched the view before him.

"You don't know that unless you speak with them." Said Ludwig this time. "Perhaps they miss you as much as you miss them."

Hans let out a bitter laugh. "No one misses me back there, I'm sure to bet on it."

"Well, I'm betting that we don't get payment if we keep the corn outside." Stopped Herman their conversation. The man glanced up the sky to see the clouds pack together. "I doubt lady and Mister Joubert would like their corn wet." They had let the bales of corn rest as long as possible on the fields to let it dry so it was easier to sell it to the miller. But the upcoming rain would most likely make the field one big pool of mud if he were to judge the clouds by their color.

Hans frowned at the name. "Thought you said this land was owned by several farmers?" asked the prince on their way to the big mansion with the carriage of corn bales.

"They are, but don't let the Lord and Lady hear you say that, Red. The place of stocking is provided by the Joubert-family and therefore, they consider it fair to pay taxes for its usage." Ludwig spat on the ground. "As if we don't have taxes enough already"

They walked in the courtyard now, and their pace slowed due to the huge activity that played out in front of them. But finally, they made it to the stables and the men began to staple them in a quick pace. Just as Hans heaved another bale up in his hands, the sudden and quick movement due to the otherwise great strain on his muscles, hit something other then the wall.

"AAH!"

"I'm so sorry, m'am!" Immediately Hans put the bale down to see whom he had accidentally hurt.

"Its nothing really. Its my fault, I should have watched out" shook the blonde girl her head as the former prince aided her up. "You're lucky it weren't my other stepsisters. They wouldn't have taken kindly being splattered by mud." Talked the girl on as she stepped aside to let the farmers do their work.

"Nevertheless, I'm sorry."

The girl's blue eyes sparkled. "Very well, since you seem so troubled by my accident.. pass me a bale of straw so I can give it to the horses."

"Certainly" With a grunt, Hans complied her wish and watched the girl rake the straw loose inside the horse stables.

"Hey, Red! Quit being a creeper and finish those bales!" called Karl out to get Hans out of his trance. The farmers laughed at both Hans' and the blonde' red cheeks. "Now you're finally true to your nickname" teased Herman this time.

"Cut it out already, I was just taking a break!" snapped Hans in a playful mood as he hurled the last bales inside. With content Hans let the last one fly upon the huge staple, and sighed in relief now that the working day was officially over.

They were barely outside the entrance or a female rider upon its horse nearly trampled them under its hooves had they not jumped away in time.

"Ashenpüttel!"Hans winced upon hearing the loud, chirping voice of the female that dismounted her horse. "You wench, my horse was supposed to be better by today you said!" A red-shaped hand appeared upon the blonde when the horse's owner slapped her.

"Yes, she's healed but she still needed rest for another two weeks thereafter, Alaine."

With a scoff, Alaine forced the reigns of her horse harshly into Ashenpüttel's hand, causing the horse to whine in discomfort from the gesture. "Your finest horse, you said." Sneered Alaine as she pushed the bucket of water into the girl's stomach, causing the water to splash all over her clothes. "If it isn't better by Sunday, I'll have it slaughtered by the butcher. That's all it's good for then." Quite unelegant as to avoid mud puddles to ruin her shoes, Alaine walked back to the mansion.

"Someone should smudge that dress of hers" muttered Karl with a disgusted face as they saw Alaine dissappear.

"Shhhh.. its alright girl, you did fine…" hushed the blonde as she slowly let the horse to its stable to rest. "Here you go…" With great difficulty Ashpüttel aided the horse as well as she could so it could lay down.

"Madame?"

The startled blonde glanced up to the witnesses. "I'm alright. Please, collect your coin, go home to your wives and children. Your duties are done for today."

"And what of yours, madame? It wouldn't be fair to leave our employer with work to finish of her own" asked Hans as he knelt by the heavily breathing horse. A pang of sadness overcame the prince when he was reminded of his horse Sitron, whom was left behind in the Southern Isles to be bought by the highest bidder. Having raised, trained and cared for his animal friend himself, the prince knew the animal as well as men. "Where does it hurt? When did he fall?" asked Hans.

"He.. well, he had pains way before the fall a month ago, mostly at his right leg. I've let him rest when they didn't seem to vanish. I cleaned his hooves, I've searched for potential wounds…" A sigh escaped the girl's lips when she heard her name being called again. "Excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere. Know that you're not obliged to stay." As quickly as she could, the blonde girl vanished from the stables.

"You don't need to be here, because I want to aid her." Spoke Hans once the girl was far enough out of earshot.

"What do you think you are to tell us what to do, some high lord?" snorted Ludwig as he enlightened a candle lantern so they had a better view. "Her family treats her as a commoner instead of their own blood. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have a single cloth upon our backs. The least we can do is to return the favour and aid her as much as we can."

In the decreasing light of day, the farmers decided they shouldn't stay all of them – better to have a few of them to focus without millions of suggestions shouted their way. So, that left Ludwig, Karl and Hans with the calmed down horse due to the decreasing amount of people.

"Her leg seems to be alright…" murmured Karl as he turned the limb in various positions to test it. "Just like her hooves, they are cleaned quite well."

Hans scratched his beard. "She didn't limp or held up her leg during walk if it was that grave… it was only when she put it down, that her leg trembled." The man shifted his position, so he could see her hoof better.

"Oh…look here-" Ludwig pointed, but accidentally touched the place where the horse was hurt. "I'm sorry." Muttered the farmer as he petted her neck. "Look, hoof is crumbling down…" pointed Ludwig once more without touching the horse.

"The horseshoe must be on it too long…" noticed Hans with a grimace when he saw the dirt on the horse's legs and hooves. "A smith should remove it."

Karl snorted at his answer. "you think Mister or Lady Joubert are going to bother with it?"

"I am already bothered by you three being here after your working hours." Came a fourth voice up from behind.

The three men stiffened for a split-second, and sweat began to form on their brow as if they had been children caught with a cookie in their mouth.

"Well? I could just kick you all out without your explanation and payment?"

"Sir, we.. we were merely looking what the horse's problem is. She seems to be limping and we found that her horseshoe was placed on her hoof for too long." Explained Karl with a stuttering voice.

"You must let a smith see into it before the infection spreads further."

"Must?" Hans swallowed when he saw the man's eyes upon him. "Usually, commoners address me with "Sir", or "Lord". I don't need to do anything if I don't wish to." Joubert's eyes narrowed on the red-haired man. "I haven't seen you here before.."

"I.. I'm working here for 3 weeks now." Realizing he hadn't called the man by his title, the prince quickly added: "Sir."

"For someone working here for such a short period, you think very highly of yourself. But…" The man glanced to the wounded horse next to the three men. "You seem to have quite the experience with these animals, unlike Ashpüttel."

"Thank you… sir." His blood boiled when the man carelessly called his daughter by that awful nickname, but he managed to keep quiet. He had already displeased Joubert by giving him the command to aid the horse – it wouldn't do much good if he reprimanded him on his daughter's uprising as well.

"Which is why I think you should take care of the stables from now on. Bring this horse to the smith at first light, let him see into it."

"Yes, sir. If I may ask, sir…"

"Yes?"

"My friends, they aided me with this."

"And? I'm giving this to you. Not them. Unless you prefer to work on the fields again-"

"No, sir. I'm merely saying-" Hans winced when he felt Ludwig's hand grip his wrist from behind. A glance towards his friend's face revealed to the former prince he should stay quiet if he didn't want to provoke the lord further. "I merely wanted to say" corrected Hans in a split second, "that I wished to give them credit as well.. and that I humbly accept your offer." It cost him the greatest difficulty to pronounce those words. While he had adjusted to the commoner life in terms of working, he hadn't learned to stuff his pride just yet. This was unfair! Why did he get a promotion and not Karl or Ludwig? He wanted to scream. They had been there far longer then him! How could he treat his daughter like that?! Hans balted his fists as means to keep his demands inside till the Lord had gone out of earshot. "I'm sorry. I wanted you two also to gain a place with me, but-"

"Are you kidding?! Red, we couldn't be happier for you!" grinned Karl as he clasped the prince's shoulder.

"But.. you two aren't angry with me?! You deserve it much more then me!"

"we're not as young anymore to change what we're used to, Red" Shrugged Ludwig this time. "Take your chance when you can. But if we can give you one advice.. Don't go against Joubert again. He may have appreciated you this time for your concern for the horse, but if you do that twice…"

"I know. Its just.. i don't like to grovel and slime your way to the top." Grumbled Hans as they closed the stable door of the horse. It reminded him way too much of the politics of his own land, the reason how he came to be here in the first place, and it brought back bitter sour memories of pain and anger with him he had thought he had shaken off.

"Come on, look on the bright side of things. You can work with horses whom you love so much." Tried Karl to sheer him up.

A small smile appeared on the prince's lips. They somehow always knew how to see the positive side of things. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you two guys."

"Be a depressive sap, that's what"

"I'm not depressive!"

Unseen from his darkened chamber, mister Joubert watched the three farmers leave, although his attention was mostly on the one with the fiery-red hair. He hadn't caught the man's name, only that they had given him a nickname Red, but… that man had combined with a German-Danish accent, very striking similarities with the poster they had spread throughout Corona… Not to mention that he spoke and walked like nobility would...

A knock on the door startled the man out of his thoughts. "Come in!"

"You wished to see me father?" asked Ashenpüttel at the doorway with her eyes down to the floor.

"Yes. Let a carriage be prepared for tomorrow, Ashenpüttel. I need to go to the capitol immediately. Do you or your sisters need something to bring?"

 **In the Grimm's version, the father turned a blind eye to Cinderella's mistreatment. Next time, you'll see Hans and Cinderella gain a closer bond.**

 **And clue for next chapter: "Someone as little as a thumb, and a Piper as sneaky as a rat."**


	4. Rattenfänger von Hameln

Hans meanwhile, was unaware of Joubert's suspicions and celebrating with a pint of beer in the inn he resided in. It hadn't been easy to find a place, especially due to them overworking, but in the end they found a little crappy spot they could sit at.

"Hey Peter! Play some music!" called a voice across the whole inn. Another voice joined in with the suggestion, and then another.

"Who is he?" Hans frowned when he saw the dark-clothed man come up the stage with his flute to take his place besides the one with the lute and the trum.

"Peter from Hamelin. Came here a few weeks before you. He's quite a.. how to put it.. alone person." Described Karl as they watched the musicians make their instruments warm before playing. "Doesn't talk much, but he really makes it up with his flute."

Ludwig nodded in agreement at Karl's remark "Yes, when you hear him playing, its like being in a dream."

Hans raised his eyebrows at their praise for the musician, and gave another glance to the person they were gossiping about. The crowd cheered when the first notes were played of the well-known song "The bear and the maiden fair", and their feet stamped on the wooden floor in sync with the uplifting tunes as they sang along.

Hans couldn't help but grin at so much festivities. Combined with his new promotion, and the company of friends the former prince dared to think to permanently stay in this town, even if the red cape reminded him continuously of the former owner.

"Red, come on, dance with us!" offered Ludwig as the crowd began to push the tables and chairs aside to make room.

"I'm afraid I don't.. nor can't, my friend." Declined Hans to stay stubbornly put in his little corner, to keep his back protected and to have a good view on the inn. Even after so many weeks, the prince's military training still lingered in his mind, and he still kept a knife at his belt just in case. He preferred to wear his sword with him as well, but that would draw too much unwanted attention from curious people.

Ludwig sighed. "Honestly, Red have some fun! I can teach you the moves if you're afraid to make a fool out of your-"

Hans looked back up from his pint of beer when Ludwig didn't finish his sentence. "Ludwig? Everyth-" the red-haired man went quiet too, when he heard the sound of the flute reach his ears. Go on.. dance… His feet and arms ached as if they hadn't had enough motion today and his head felt pleasantly dizzy as if he had drunk a little too much. He blinked from the sudden odd sensation to get it away, but his eyes seemed to widen, seeing the world fluid with warm friendly colors.

"Come on, Red, dance with us!"

He supposed he could go and do just ONE round… Hans put his hands on the table to heave himself up, feeling the music drumming in his ears even harder. The warmth spread further down his body, all the way to-

The moment the warmth merely touched his heart, it was gone immediately. In shock by the sudden change of temperature, Hans sunk back on his chair, feeling the increased beating of his heart that seemed to drive the warmth away with a coldness equal if not stronger. The tune faltered, and did the crowd as if they were puppets following his commands, for a split-second when Hans sat down. As he blew on his cold hands to get the body temperature back up, Hans watched the crowd happily carry on with trance-like eyes. What.. was that?! He still felt the tune but somehow its warm fuzzy effect had numbed, as if he heard its muffled sound from another room. Although he felt as if he were freezing, he felt sweat forming on his brow as if he had been wrestling.. something.

The music changed to another tune, more rapid, more forceful, and Hans felt his body brace himself as if it wanted to protect itself from…what? The music? Hans searched with his ears, hearing the different sounds, calculating when that odd sensation would come again. There! Hans' breath stopped for a second when his eyes made contact with the Piper, and his hands curled around the table until they were as white as a sheet. He quickly averted them the moment he could resist the temptation to dance.

The Piper. He was somehow.. controlling people with that flute of his, as if he possessed magic. Which lead him to the next question.. how come he was the only one to be immune to it? It wasn't as if he had magic inside him, right?

 _"NO!"_ His mind's eye wandered back to the frozen fjord, seeing Anna raise her hand to block his sword, freezing mid-motion. Hans shuddered when he was reminded of his sword that broke, and the tremor that had gone through his right arm, that seemed to tickle at this very moment as if his body knew what it was asking him. The blast that had thrown him away.. could it have gone through his skin? He raised his right hand, not seeing anything NOT ordinary.

 _"Elsa struck me with her powers.. she froze my heart."_

Well, it hadn't been his heart that had been struck otherwise he would be dead by now. A grimace came up the prince's face when thinking of having some of that ice witch's magic in his blood system. He did NOT want a piece of her as a reminder for the rest of his life as salt in the wound for his failure.

"Excuse me?" Hans was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice speak to him. His eyes travelled up to see the hat and he threw in a small coin. His eyes went up some more, staring face to face with the Piper. His eyes were black as the night, as was his clothing.

"You did a great performance." Spoke Hans to break the silence. Even now, without the flute, he could feel a heat radiating from the man. His eyes became dry and Hans slightly had to look away when the heat became to much for his eyes to bear.

"Thank you for your acknowledgement. It's a shame you weren't so appreciative to join in."

"I'm not such an out-going person." Glared Hans back when he felt the heat upon him triple. The coldness went once again with his heart, returning in a far greater ferocity then the previous times.

"Just be careful not to give your friends a cold shoulder too much." Spoke the Piper as he nodded to a point below Hans' view point. Hans quickly covered his hand when he saw tiny frost spots. "Too much usage, and the warmth of their company will soon fade to nothing."

"I'll keep it in mind."

Just as the Piper walked on to the next customer to ask for payment, Ludwig and Karl came back, their faces flushed and excited from the dance.

"It was amazing!"

"Yes, a total shame you weren't.. hey are you okay? You look as pale as a sheet!"

He indeed didn't feel good at all. The effects he had during the piper's music came back, only in a much higher, unpleasant form. "I.. I need to go out for a bit. Lack of fresh air." Brought Hans out.

"you're going to be fine without us?"

Hans just nodded as he had lost the energy to speak as well, and made it to the entrance. Yet the dizziness became too much and Hans seated himself on the ground to get the pounding in his head away. He didn't know how long he sat there, but long enough for the guests to leave. He smiled and waved to a few of them to tell everything was okay with him. Oh great. Hans looked up to see the floor he had to get to retire to his chambers and he groaned.

"Here."

Hans' eyes narrowed when he saw the Piper offering him something to drink. "I'm not drinking anything that a random stranger offers me."

"Smart kid." Smirked the Piper as he kept the glass in front. "But if you want to get rid tomorrow of the headache and be able to work, I suggest you do."

"Why should I believe you? For all I know you want to have me dead for resisting your charm"

"I don't kill people who resist my music, but I will when they stand in my way, Hans Westerguard."

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else." Hans kept his face emotionless, but on the inside he was shaking.

The Piper chuckled. "Whatever they call you here, Red – you prefer to be called Red, aren't you? – Hans Westerguard is your true name."

"Suppose your assumptions are true.. who will believe a simple commoner musician when he tells to have seen whom you think I am?"

"I have my ways to be persuasive." When he noticed Hans still didn't accept his drink, the piper let the liquid splatter on the ground. "This town has seen enough violence already for the past few months."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. A warning." Bit the Piper with equal force back to the prince. Both the heat and cold radiated invisible around the two, wrestling with each other for dominance. "You stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."

Hans watched the man leave to his home, pondering for several minutes about his motives. Just everything about him screamed "wrong" in his eyes and not just because he had a magical flute. With a sigh Hans saw the stance of the moon. He should really go and get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

Everything was sore and stiff that he could twist and turn and a déjà vu from the first day of work at Joubert flashed through his mind. "There you go, girl. All cleaned up" sighed Hans as the last bit of dirt was out of the horse's hooves. The man stretched and stood back upright to get the mouth piece on the animal. "Yes, I know you don't like to walk with such a painful leg" hushed the former prince to the annoyed horse as he fastened the piece. "But the pain will be over soon once the smith is done with you, uhm.. what's your name?"

"She's named Calliope."

"Named after the muse of filosophy and Epos?" A huge smile came up Hans' face when he saw Aschenputtel at the doorway of the stable.

"She is." Replied the girl surprised by the knowledge of the stable boy. "I.. I believe we haven't had the pleasure of getting each others names. I'm Ella. Although everyone calls me Aschenputtel"

"Hans.. el" Quickly the prince added a few letters as for not having too much similarities with his former self. "Although, everyone calls me Red."

"You were the one to bring Ruth back.." Ella's blue eyes lingered on Hans' red cape. Immediately the cheerful conversation turned quiet. "I.. I'm so sorry." Blurted Ella out when she saw Hans' somber face. "I didn't mean to be rude. Its just.. I wanted to give my condolences and it came out all wrong, and…"

"Its fine, really." Hans turned his eyes away from her and swallowed to keep his emotions in check. "Thank you for your condolences. You.. you knew her well?"

A little although sad smile came up Ella's face. "She often came by to buy some bread to bring for her grandmother. Well, more like stealing, the little thief." Remembered the girl with fondness.

"ASCHENPUTTEL!"

"I completely forgot! You and every worker in my father's domain are to see his departure!"

"I really don't think-"

"You must. Tradition." Cut Ella him off as she took hold of the man by his wrist to pull him to the main courtyard. She was surprisingly strong for someone petite and slender like her to actually succeed in taking the prince with her. The second they took their places among the household servants, the farmers and whatnot, the door opened to reveal mister Joubert, along with his second wife and Ella's two stepsisters.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning monsieur Joubert" greeted the crowd of servants and farmers simultaneously.

"Could you remind me what I needed to for you two?" asked the landlord to his stepdaughters.

"Bring me a broche!" cried Alaine out.

"Oh, I want a parasol!" said Denise immediately after.

"And you, Aschenputtel?" asked Joubert lastly to his eldest daughter without even looking at her.

"I.. I want a hazel twig – the first one you brush on your shoulder" gave the girl her odd request. "So I can put it on my mother's grave." If she were to ask for expensive goods like her stepsisters, they would take it from her nonetheless and make it their own.

"Very well." Joubert's eyes searched for the red-haired stable boy among the huge crowd, and his eyes stopped in both anger, surprise and disgust when he saw the man next to his daughter, with their hands clasped. As if she had burned herself, Ella quickly untangled their hands upon seeing her father's disapproving glare. "When I return we will need to talk"

"Yes, father." Ella kept her gaze down till her father was up the carriage and riding off to the main road. The second he vanished from view, the stepmother and stepsister's voice screamed orders to everyone. Soon the crowd became once again a hive of activity around the land and mansion.

"Comb my hair!"

"Make up the bed!"

"Bring me tea and biscuits!"

"I'll see you later. Take care of Calliope for me?" asked Ella in a waterfall of words.

"I will, don't worry about it. Go tend to their needs."

"Thank you." A wide grin appeared on her face – one that suited her so beautifully, he wished she would smile more like that. Suddenly Hans felt her hand tug at his arm and before he could register what she was planning, he felt her lips on his cheeks as light as a butterfly.

 **What do you guys think of the Piper? Do you think he's to be trusted?**

 **I promised that "Someone as little as a Thumb" would appear, but I decided to let Hans meet him later on in the story.**

 **Since Desteny Star mentioned she liked to see some Hans/Cinderella, I thought to sneak some affection in-between them. How should we call our very first official ship? Red Slipper? Ash Red?**

 **Next Time, "A Thief with frightening quick hands" will make its appearance. And no, its NOT who you think it is.**


	5. Der Meisterdieb

"You're in time for once" spoke the Smith at last when he had examined the horse's pained hoove.

Hans let out a sigh of relief, before realizing what the man had said. "Once?" repeated the man to make sure he had heard it clearly.

"Have seen a lot of Joubert's horses coming by" grumbled the man in anger as he took the right tools. "Too many of them had to be brought to the butcher thanks to those two wenches. Those horses are great steeds and companions that many farmers would die for to have one." The smith shook his head and knelt at the horse's leg. "Can you tie him secure and keep his hoove up? It will make the work easier for me."

"Certainly." After he had tied Calliope the former prince knelt next to the smith and heaved the injured limb up to eye-level. Calliope squirmed when she felt the smith work on her horseshoe, and Hans gritted his teeth to keep the strong horse into place.

"I'll need some other equipment to work on the more unreachable places. It will be just a moment."

Hans slowly placed the hoove back on the ground, so both he and the horse could have some rest. "You did well already girl" mumbled the prince as he petted her neck.

"Talking to animals?" snorted a voice behind him.

Hans merely glanced behind his shoulder. "Yes. What about it?"

"They are just mindless beasts." Shrugged the brown-haired man, clearly an apprentice in working to take over Cramer's legacy as smith.

"If you don't like a whip that tears open your skin, animals wouldn't like it either. They have feelings and emotions too, with the only difference that they can't protest" retorted Hans as he curled his fist more tightly around the horse's mane. Calliope seemed to feel his anger and began to whine in concern.

"Done yet with your speech?" During Hans' little monologue, he kept on hammering on the sword to shift it into the right shape.

"Shall I repeat it to you? Since you didn't seem to hear me since you were so busy with your work." Sneered the former prince.

A foul face was given as an answer. "Just pay and be done with it stable boy." Bit the apprentice as he roughly placed the hammer on the table next to him.

Hans took the purse that Joubert had given him for the smith's payment from his belt and shoved it harshly forward with his hand, hitting the apprentice's stomach a little harder then necessary. "Call me 'boy' again and I'll give you a nice red color on your face to match your shirt." Ella could call him that way because she respected him – the apprentice on the other hand used it as an insult.

"Do you want to risk to loose this smithy as trader? I will gladly do a good word on behalf of you, as your master's representative, to say you'll seek business somewhere else."

Hans scowled and wanted to retort, when Cramer called him back to aid him with the horse's treatment. Giving one last foul look to the apprentice, Hans returned back to Calliope. As he knelt, he noticed a new dark figure from the corner of his eye.

The Piper? It came up his mind almost immediately and he tensed up, daring to look to the man's face, only to be met with that of a woman. She had light-grey eyes and her black curly hair was kept together in a messy uncombed bun.

"Ah, Grethe, right on time!" nodded the Smith when he noticed Hansel's slight inattention and curiosity to the new figure. "I'm afraid I can't give you your payment – I have my hands full now but my apprentice will instead."

"That's alright, sir." Her eyes however spoke another story as she unloaded the heavy bucket of wood into their stockage.

Hans gritted his teeth when he saw the apprentice take hold of Grethe – way below what was actually considered appropriate. His hands ached to intervene, but he didn't. Because he wished not to lose Cramer as a partner, but also because the problem was immediately solved by grethe herself who punched the apprentice not so accidentally with a piece of wood in the face.

Hans couldn't keep his laugh in that echoed in the tiny space, reaching to the black-haired woman who returned the same amusement.

"What is so funny, Hansel? I too want to hear the joke." Asked the Smith, who hadn't missed Hans' outburst either.

"Just some dirt in my lungs, master Smith." Spoke the former prince as he avoided Grethe's smiling face – he knew that if they looked to one another, they would burst into laughter immediately.

"Hope you get better then. Give my regards to Joubert and his wife to me, will'ya?" asked Cramer as he gestured Hans that he was done with his work.

"I certainly will, sir."

"Now, I've rechecked the other horseshoes, and they just needed a better adjustement – but that one leg of hers.." The Smith chewed on his lip. "I want to have a checkup on it, just to be certain."

"Alright. It will be difficult to get by this week, but.. I could Saturday?"

"Hm. Good." Nodded the Smith in agreement, before turning to the next customer.

"Come on girl" Hans clicked with his tongue and the horse whinnied, content that her pain had lessened somewhat. "You feel better now?" A nudge to his side made Hans chuckle. "I suppose that's a yes."

As he walked back to Joubert's mansion, he noticed he wasn't the only one heading there: the black-haired woman/woodcutter from before, also walked in front of him. "Hey! Uhm… Grethe was the name?"

"Yes. And You're Hansel."

"You've quite a good memory." Noticed Hans as he hooked the carriage on to Calliope. After a little tug, the horse willingly stepped forward, feeling well enough to pull the weight forward.

A low stuffed laugh came from her mouth. "Not so difficult to remember when a person puts on a big mouth against monsieur Joubert AND Cramer's apprentice."

"I can't stand men who don't care for the one's they supposed to care for."

"He's my lover."

Hans halted in his steps, stealing a glance to Grethe. "Ah." Okay. Normally he was SO good at finding the right response, but it seemed to be his curse to introduce himself to girls in the most awkward situations. "Sorry."

"No, you're right – he can be a prick sometimes." Admitted Grethe as they walked on the small path towards the mansion. "But, once you get to know him and vice versa, he'll open up. He has just difficulty when strangers arrive here."

"And you? Do you think I'm going to change into a werewolf tonight at full moon?" grinned Hans as his teeth showed. The fact that he had survived the wolf attack with a mere scratch (at least that's what THEY said. Being wounded in the shoulder was NOT a mere scratch), had travelled around the village and besides his foreign accent, it was a reason all the more to be slightly suspicious of him. He hadn't told anyone that he was a 13th son. The slight distrust had luckily dwindled though, thanks to Mother Hulda and Gunther explicitly stating he hadn't changed during the full moon. The witch-hunts may be long done and over with, he didn't want to add to the superstitional fire, so to say. "Ah." It was sharp and Hans withdrew his hand slightly.

"You're bleeding." Pursed Grethe her lips as she noticed Hans' blood on the metal figure of her necklace. "Seems like a werewolf to me. They can't stand silver."

"You caught me. Want me to huff and puff Joubert's house down?" They both chuckled for a few seconds, but their conversation quickly turned to a more serious tune. It may seem like he had found a true paradise here, but there were always snakes to ruin it. Children had been forbidden to go alone or even in group into the woods. But that didn't seem to stop the wolves or bears at all, who seemed to shift their attention to larger prey.. and closer towards their village. There was not one family here who hadn't lost someone to one of those beasts. It may seem strange to make jokes about such a grave situation, but what else could they do to ease their spirits? Sit and cry into a corner? Grethe seemed to be on the same train of thought as him. "You're never afraid? Going out there in the forest to provide the town and yourself with wood, knowing that every day could be your last?" asked Hans quietly. He saw Grethe stiffen, and he quickly apologized when he saw her face. Clearly he had hit a sensitive string.

"Come on, before madame Joubert fires us for being lazy" brought Grethe the conversation to a new subject. The warm relaxed atmosphere went back to a more colder informal one, and they both stayed quiet for the rest of their trip towards the mansion.

Working in the mansion had a totally different atmosphere then working on the land – everything was much closer, much more open to start a conversation. As he walked through the gate on the main courtyard, Hans suddenly heard his nickname being called.

"Red!"

The former prince groaned. Was he EVER going to get rid of it?! He had told people to call him Hansel, yet they still insisted on calling him by his Red Cape, like Ruth before. It was nice at first, but now.. Hans' eyes lit up when he turned to the voice, all childish anger forgotten. "Hulda!" Without letting go of Calliope, the man took the old woman into a careful hug as for not to break her bones. "How are you? What are you doing here? There.. there hasn't been any… accident, has there?"

"Very good boy, very good. I'm not here with any bad news, but to teach Liesje, Maleen and Briare how to spin wool."

"And, how does it go?" asked Hans to the girl on the left, who completely ignored him, spinning wool like a madman.

"You won't get a verbal answer from her" spoke Briare instead for her friend. "She refused to speak after her brothers left her. She desperately wished to learn how to spin, to the point she tried it herself, with bleeding fingers as a consequence" Briar grimaced at the mental image.

"In the end, Hulda promised to teach her, not wanting Liesje to cause any self-harm anymore. She's calmed down now, but the moment we try to stop her so she can eat or drink…" Maleen gave a worried look to Liesje who seemed to be oblivious to them all. "Its just the hell."

"Hey, can you move out of the way?!"

Hans quickly shifted his position with Calliope so the farmers could bring in the fruits and vegetables. "I better bring her back in the stables, I'm blocking the entrance here." Apologized Hans as he unlocked the horse from Grethe's carriage, whom had already brought in her load. "I.. I see you tomorrow then?"

Grethe didn't answer his question and simply heaved her carriage out of the courtyard, leaving a dumbfunded Hans behind. Ugh. Fine. If she wanted to be offended by a simple innocent question, sure. "Come on girl." As he led Calliope into her stable box, Hans was met with a familiar blonde girl. "Ella!" Hans' smile wavered when he saw her turn her face towards him. "What did they do to you?"

"Hansel, its fine reall-nnng." Ella winced on pure instinct when Hans touched her cheek.

"Don't you tell me its fine!" stopped Hans the blonde from speaking as he turned her head into a different angle. The light fell more clearly now on her face, and Hans' eyes blazed when he saw the gigantic bloodied bruise. Immediately Hans began to search for a blanket to treat her.

"Its worse then it looks, believe me." Tried Elsa to stop him from worrying.

The former prince went on as if she hadn't said anything, washing the blanket more or less properly and cooling it in the fresh bucket of water that was normally meant for Calliope. "Oh, I believe what I see alright." Hans squished the wet blanket in his hand a bit before placing it on her face. "Now tell me what they did."

"I disturbed them during their music lessons and got hit by Alaine's flute. A letter from the King had arrived, so it seemed important enough to me to deliver it immediately."

Hans kept quiet as Ella continued to tell her story, his mind half-occupied with the story, the other half boiling to put those sisters into their place. If he could only take that flute and shove it through the girl's mouth till she choked… Or even better yet. Hans' mouth crooked up when thinking of the Piper's magical abilities, wishing them to be his own. He would know what to do with them alright. Strip them into their underwear for the whole kingdom to see, let the birds pick their eyes out.. the possibilities were endless.

"You're angry with me?" Ella stopped her explanation when she saw Hans' face.

"What? No, off course I'm not angry with you! I'm angry at your sisters. Honestly I can't understand how you can stay so calm in all of this. If I were you, I'd-"

"Punch them in their face, I know." Smiled Ella as she returned the blanket to him. "But I won't lower myself to their level. I won't deny I get fed up with their.. methods." Ella took two buckets of water and began to fill them at the well. "But If I'm going to complain and whine about my fate, they'll have the pleasure in knowing they have beaten me. They have taken my land, my house, my servants, my name.. They are not going to get my broken mind. I'm not planning on giving that last part of me up."

"Still…" sighed Hans as he pulled the buckets up the yoke she carried up her neck and shoulders.

Ella smiled at him. "Just put their comments aside, Hansel. They don't define what you are, you do that yourself."

Hans watched the blonde go to the homegarden, before returning to the stables himself. He still had a lot of work to finish for today and he was already behind schedule.

* * *

"What do you mean, I paid too little last time?" asked Hans in disbelief to the Smith. "Master Smith, I recounted the amount twice before I came to you."

"Look for yourself." Offered Cramer as he took out the coins Hans had given him. "Only 12 instead of 15."

"I don't understand this." Sighed Hans as he rubbed his head. He had been so sure he had paid the right amount, but perhaps he had indeed miscalculated? The man glanced to his purse, where only 15 coins were inside it. If he went back to Madame Joubert to say he'd paid too little last time, she would shrug her shoulders, tell it was his fault and probably fire him for her assumption that he had stolen money from-

Wait a minute. He'd given his coins to the apprentice last time. Hans' eyes flickered slightly up, watching the apprentice from under his eyelashes. "But it could very well be a mistake from my part" Gave the man in at last, not wishing to part on bad terms with the Smith. His hand went to his purse, taking out 3 extra coins. Damn, it was worth 2 hours of work (equal to a bread).

"Grethe, I'm afraid you too still owe me 3 coins for the wheel I repaired last week." Called Cramer out when the woodcutter came by.

"Sir, I paid you the right amount…"

Cramer cast his eyes to the sky. "You too, woman?! Has God taken away the ability to count? Once I can tolerate, but twice?!" the man muttered in himself angrily not at his customers, but for his own perfectionistic mind that had made a huge mistake in the accounting.

"Twice? That's.. rather odd indeed." Frowned Grethe. "I can show you the accounting of mine if you wish to check my good intentions, sir."

"No, Grethe, its fine." The Smith tapped with his fingers on the table, now doubting if HE hadn't made a mistake on his part. Perhaps the coins had accidentally put in the box of today? "Here, Hansel. You keep your coins a little while longer. I want to sort this error first before I take or receive any more money today – I don't wish to make it an even bigger of a mess."

And it wasn't just that day, but the day after, and the day thereafter as well. Hans absent-mindedly sharpened his sword with his wetstone in the candlelight. He didn't know why he still did it – there were enough farmers' tools that could be just as effective as a weapon.

KZZZZZSSSSSJ!

There were many times he had considered to throw it away – he had no title nor a land to fight for really. He wasn't considering a career as a soldier either. It would draw too much attention to his foreign heritage, and his true identity would be discovered before you could say "unicorns". Even keeping this sword could become dangerous should it be discovered, as they would ask how he came to have this as a poor stable boy.

And yet… He uncurled his hand from the hilt, seeing the slight print from the hilt in his flesh from taking it too tight. Why? Why did he still keep it? Hans put the wetstone aside, turning the sword with his hilt, seeing the blade flash in the faint light.

The armor of the soldiers he had sold long before he came here. His princely clothes too, he had shed. This sword was the last thing that gave him some connection to…home. To his failures. To his former self.

They were all sentimental reasons, but not the ones he felt were the solution for keeping the damn thing. Why? Because I can't let go of the past just yet. Alright… why can't I shed the warrior in me?

Hans was taken out of his thoughts when he heard something nearby and he slowly walked towards the window, squinting his eyes. It came from Cramer's…. Perhaps it was the man himself, not being able to sleep at night like him? But then why would he not walk with some light to show him the way?

Someone was robbing him. And if he was right, well.. For once he hoped he wasn't this time. Without wasting any time, Hans dashed out of his room with his sword.

 **Everything is going very slowly right now. However, it won't be long before things REALLY start to kick off with Hans and the rest of the village. There was need for a lot of introduction of characters who will have a much bigger role later on. If you pay close attention to the names, you may have noticed already a TON of hidden fairy tale characters.**

 **Next time, Red Glass (Hans/Cinderella) is going to have some "Bibidi babidi boo", if you get what I mean.**


	6. Nattergalen

Hans stopped before the door, to get his breathing back under control and to listen. His body trembled – not from fear, but from the excitement of battle that was to come. 3…2…1! With his shoulder the prince burst in and paused to see his surroundings. His eyes found the startled movement. "You! What is your business here so late?!" barked the prince loudly with the intention to wake the smith up. How come he hadn't?

The stranger didn't reply but instead took a poker from the table to fight his way through. Instead of meeting Hans' skull, he met with the prince's sword.

Multiple times, they clashed with each other, but their different intentions drove the prince in a precarious situation. Unlike the thief, he didn't want to kill his opponent. If bystanders would come he didn't become a murderer in their eyes, even if it was justified when defending one self. The thief seemed to sense his hesitation when Hans launched his sword forward and hit the poker on the prince's wrist instead.

"AAAAH!" the hard metal upon his bone made the prince see red from pain, and unvoluntarily but instinctively he dropped his sword to take his hurt wrist. A second later, he was hit with the poker in the middle of the stomach, causing all air to vanish from his lungs. While hypervilating to compensate for the lack of oxygen, Hans fell down on the ground seeing with teary eyes how the opponent raised his weapon once more against him, clearly to bash his skull in. Pure adrenaline and fear for his upcoming death in mere seconds, made the prince forget all the pain immediately. As he saw the poker descend, the prince shifted his head at the last moment, hearing the poker hit the ground with a loud thud.

The thief was surprised and unbalanced from the lack of hitting something hard. Before he knew it, he was taken by his wrist and shirt collar and hurled to the ground. Now, it was the thief's turn to scream when Hans turned his wrist in a very uncomfortable angle so he could lose his weapon. As the two struggled for dominance, Hans managed to place his arm on the thief's neck. Wanting to know the identity and believing he had him completely pinned, the prince reached for his mask when-

BW-A-AM! Hans felt himself become airborn and crashed against the wooden wall, only for gravity to take him back to the ground. Dazed and disoriented Hans tried to get back up. What the… As his slightly distorted memory returned, the prince stared to the thief. Or rather, the floating objects that he clearly wielded. There were hundreds: varying from tools, unfinished and finished weapons to household furniture like carriage wheels or spades. He didn't attempt to run when they came to him like the speed of a bullet, but instead instinctively put his arms in front to protect his face.

They never hit him. Hans opened his eyes and looked up from under his arms, to see the tools hovering a meter inbetween him. His body temperature plummeted completely, and his breath came in clouds. He.. he stopped them? Hans backed down when they seemed to advance, but the coldness reacted just as quick, preventing him from being impaled. Whatever he had inherited from that ice witch.. it had just saved his life.

"Who are you?" asked Hans when they were at an impasse in their duel of wills. "Why are you stealing from all those people?" the tools and weapons fell to the ground, but the prince stayed ready to block them should it be a trick to make him feel relaxed.

"We could use someone like you. We could help you enhance the magic you've been accidentally given…"

"You're avoiding my question. Why do you do this?"

"To make an end to the oppression of my people, who are yours as well. To get respect for what we are."

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're doing a very poor job to gain respect by stealing and killing!"

"They did the same!" barked the man angrily. His hoodied face showed nothing but his gritted teeth. "It is only fair that we repay the same to-" He stopped, and his face seemed to relax. "it doesn't matter.. if you don't wish to join us-"

BWAM!

Hans blinked surprised when he saw the thief's eyes roll away before the man sunk to the ground. "A frying pan?" asked the prince out loud when he saw the object in the smith's apprentice.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "The princess seemed to have a liking for it, but however odd it might be, it does its purpose."

"How come Cramer isn't up from all the noise?"

"Wondering that myself." The apprentice shifted the pan in his other hand, offering his free one to the prince. "I'm sorry for earlier: I tend to judge people by their actions, not what the people say about them. You seemed quite the arrogant jerk at first-"

Oh you have no idea…"We just got off to a bad start." Hans squeeshed the man's offered hand in his. "I'm Hansel."

"Benjamin, although I prefer it to be called Ben." The man crooked his head. "Hansel? You're Rose Red right?"

"What? No, most just call me Red. Dunno where you get that first part from." Spoke Hans confused.

"Hum? O, my mistake." Ben rubbed his head as he tried to get the sleep out. "Got my brain in a knot. Had to aid my cousin Gerda with planting roses in her garden all day, so.." A chuckle escaped his lips. "Rose Red would be quite the stupid nickname."

"I've heard worse like Ella Joubert's, so I wouldn't fret over a name like that." Smiled the former prince.

"What's going on here?" barked a gruffy voice out from the stairs.

"Master Cramer! A thief came into your home, but we've got him out cold." Yelled Ben in advance so the smith wouldn't bash either of their brains in by accident.

"Oh. Good." Spoke the smith as he barely glanced to the unconcious man on the floor, his focus more on the two young men instead. "You're both not hurt?"

"No sir. Just some scratches and pieces but-"

Hans' head spinned when that familiar airborn feeling washed over him again, but instead of hitting the wall after a few seconds, he hit something else far quicker. The harsh movement, but more importantly the sudden stop made the prince nearly lose conscious.

"He's getting away!" came Ben's voice near him.

Hans heard him, but his body didn't wish to cooperate as fast as his mind. By the time either of the 3 men were more or less able to stand up, the thief had vanished in the night.

* * *

"I'm fine-" tried Hans to stop Ella in the middle of telling his story.

"Don't you tell me you're fine!" scolded Ella as she put an ice cold blanket up his face and his wrist, causing Hans to wince. After a certain amount of time, the girl switched the blankets.

"But I have to clean the stables-"

"Tomorrow" finished Ella his sentence. "You're in no state to work today, you're only going to exert yourself."

"And what of your ballgown, Ella?" asked Hans as the blonde dipped carefully on the ugly bruises. "The ball is going to be in less then a month. They may say they will let you go when your work is done and when you have a proper dress to wear. But seems they are deliberately putting on more work on your shoulders."

"Off course they are."

"Then you should use whatever free time you have to work on it." Pleaded Hans as he stopped her hand from reaching his face. "I can take care of my wounds myself. You deserve to be selfish for once."

"The ball is of no importance in comparison to those I care about, Hansel. There will be other opportunities and festivities to see for myself." shrugged the blonde her shoulders. "Who is ever going to notice a poor country girl anyway amidst all those grand princesses?"

"I would notice you." whispered Hans as Ella caressed his bruise softly with her blanket.

Ella became still at his answer and froze mid-movement with her hand still on his cheek. Hesitantly she moved closer, feeling some sort of pull bringing them together.

He could smell her hair – it was with the scent of straw, rich rainy earth and the feeling of life. Her hands were rough from working on daily basis, but they felt soothing compared to the red hot pain of his bruises. She moved closer still, and hesitation came over him, causing him to pull back slightly. It was what she wanted right?

Her eyes reopened and in their silent communication she nodded her approval, creeping ever closer. However the sudden movement caused quite the imbalance for Hans, and the two fell backwards into the huge pile of straw.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for us to fall down! Are you hurt? I can fetch another blanket if you-mmmh!" All train of thought vanished from the blonde when Hans kissed her on her lips.

"I'm more then fine, thank you." grinned Hans as he pulled her dishevelled blonde hair out of her face.

"The straw is going to be hard to get out." Noticed Ella while plucking some of the pieces out of Hans' red hair.

"Let me help you with that" smiled the former prince mischievously as he pulled her closer to him, trailing kisses and hands all over her.

* * *

Briare's eyebrow went up when she saw Ella's dishevelled look with straw stuck into her hair like the greek goddess Demeter. "You've been away in the stables for quite a long time."

"The straw was soft to lay around in." blushed Ella, avoiding eye contact with Hans.

"I'm sure it was" gniffled Briare, causing the two friends to giggle when they saw Hans pass from the corner of their eye. "I'm so happy for you. Although, if your father finds out…"

"Father is not here yet. Besides, he is the son of a wealthy merchant in Denmark. I'm sure they'll be more then interested to meet one another. If he doesn't like Hansel, he would sure like to expand his social network."

"Miss Ella Joubert?"

"Yes, that's me sir!" waved the blonde to the incoming horserider to find her more easily. He seemed to have come in haste, with his tired eyes as proof. "Let me take your horse so you can rest." Offered the girl politely as she took hold of the reigns.

"Miss, I'm afraid that… Your father took ill on the road." Spoke the man after he had dismounted. His voice trembled from bringing such devastating news, and he clutched his hat in discomfort and grief. "The doctor said it was due to a lung infection he'd gained in the stormy weather a week prior. Miss?"

Her whole world came crashing down at that point. It was like being kicked in the stomach and losing all air. Her father had resented her for her likeness to her mother who'd died 3 years ago. But in the end.. he still was her parent, and she had still kept her affection towards him, even though it had dulled in the years of abuse. But it wasn't until the man took a hazel twig out of his bag, that the blonde broke finally down upon seeing it.

"He wanted you to have this, miss Ella" stammered the man as he laid it into her hands.

It was but a small thing, this last gift he wanted her to have. It wasn't for the gift that she cried but for the realization that her father maybe, somewhere in his cold heart had still loved her in all those years, but didn't know how to put his love into action.

Ella sunk into the mud as she kept on clinging to the hazel twig like a child would to a doll. And all across the courtyard, her screams of grief echoed.

* * *

Her stepmother, practical as ever and not even giving a tear to her husband, knew they couldn't go on living their luxury life like they had before. The household servants and farmers alike were all fired the same day the news of mister joubert's funeral.

"My condolences." Hans hugged her as tightly as he could, feeling her body shake against his. "I've known few men as kind as your father." He may not have been so kind to his own daughter, but insisting on returning the hazel twig to her was more affection he had ever had from his own parents.

"Thank you."

"Come with me." Blurted Hans out before he could stop himself. "I know I don't have much to sustain us both, but I'm sure we could work something out, together. You don't owe these people anything anymore." Whispered the man rapidly to stop her protests, giving a glance to the stepmother and stepsisters.

"This is my home, Hansel. I just can't abandon it like –" Cinderella snapped her fingers "This" indicated the blonde. "Its all I've ever known and where I know I'll be safe. I'm but a mere illiterate country girl in the thousands."

"We could go to the cities." Tried Hans once again. "They need many work forces to-"

"To die in the machines? I'm no fool when it comes to these stories, Hansel. I won't lower myself to such levels and lose my autonomy and integrity. At least here I can be myself."

"And you can't be yourself with me?" asked Hans pained at her answer.

"Oh Hansel.. It was nice what we had while it lasted." Murmured Ella with a thick voice. "I'd love to go with you, to see the world and stroll around in the towns you told me about.. But I just can't abandon my duties here. If I leave, my stepmother owns the land the farmers are working on. They would lose it all the moment she gained ownership. I just can't condemn thousands for my own desires."

Hans took a quivering breath to keep his tears at bay. He'd always been able to manipulate people to do as he desired. But he found he couldn't do that to her – she was wiser than her age would say and she would resent him for attempting the same methods as her stepmother and stepsisters used upon her. "Goodbye, nightingale. Keep on singing for me…"

"Goodbye, Rose Red. Keep the dangerous wolves out for me…" A little choked laugh came out of her lips, thinking of the story he had told her today, and how she had accidentally had used the same wrong nickname like Benjamin. "Sorry, I meant-"

"Rose Red is fine by me." Grinned Hans through his tears. "A certain girl thought me not to think too much about what others say, along with kindness and patience…"

"Really? Who is she?"

"Its you, you stupid ash-fool!" Again the two hugged, dreading the moment where they had to depart from one another. A cough from Cinderella's stepmother however, indicated her patience was at her end and quickly Hans let her go, without looking back at the mansion or her. Goddamnit. He SO hated to say goodbyes.

 **Gah, it was so difficult to write this one! Did you guess a few fairy tales in this chapter?**

 **The story "Master-thief" was written by the Brothers Grimm. I'm not going to describe what its about (as for not making this author's note too long), but.. the way HOW the thief could steal everything without getting caught.. it always seemed fishy to me. So, I decided to give him telekinetic abilities.**

 **Hans called Cinderella his Nightingale.. not just because of the song she sang, but also because there exists a story "The Chinese Nightingale" from Hans Christian Andersen, which he wrote for his SECRET LOVER. (are you crying yet?).**

 **I wanted to give Cindy more depth. Everyone says she's a pushover, but… I see a lot of patience with her that few still possess these days. Being silent doesn't mean you're automatically stupid or dumb.**

 **As an extra side-note, Hans does possess a more reduced quantity of magic from Elsa. The cause of his magic, namely Anna's act of true love, is what defines it: purely on instinct and protective, not emotionally and destructive.**

 **Next time, Hans is going to meet 7 little men…**


	7. Den grimme ælling

Autumn was at midpoint now and the days were getting shorter and colder. Luckily he'd found a temporary job in the Smith now that Benjamin was partly unable to do his work after falling unluckily from the thief's abilities.

"Could you turn- thanks" nodded Benjamin when Hans immediately turned the blade around. "Keep it flat, ok?"

The man worked with his good hand as well as possible, clinging the hammer down upon the hot iron to shape it into the right form. "Alright, done." Nodded Benjamin when he was finished with it, giving Hans the cue to put the iron into the cold water. As steam rose up from the cooling iron, the two friends glanced to one another.

"How's your arm?"

"Still bit stiff" grimaced Ben as he shifted the bandage a bit better around his neck. "Gunther says I could work in about a week or so again."

"Ah."

"That doesn't mean you need to leave though." Spoke Ben up when he saw Hans' somber face. "I'm nearly ending my training, perhaps he could take you as his second apprentice?"

"I'll think about it."

"Ben!"

"Gerda!" grinned the smith apprentice when he saw his niece. "Its so good to see you! How goes the selling of your roses?"

"very well, uncle." Answered the blonde girl as they untangled from their hug. Upon seeing the redhaired man next to her family member, the girl turned her attention to him. "Hello to you good sir Rose Red! Would you like to have a flower to match with your nickname?"

Hans laughed for the sales pitch and the optimism she brought. "I would love to have one, child" smiled the man as he pressed a coin in her hand in exchange for the rose. "Thank you. And what is the name of your companion, Gerda?"

"I can speak for myself you know" bit Kai with a sneer.

"Off course you can." Spoke Hans, taken aback by the sheer contrast the two had in terms of mood. "I thought you didn't wish to talk."

"And yet I still need to against an unmannered stinking stable boy."

"Kai, stop it. I'm sorry sir, he's not always like that." Stepped Gerda in to stop Hans from misjudging her friend.

"No, its fine. Everyone can be in a bad mood from time to time. Makes us appreciate the good times all the more"

"I uhm.." began Benjamin uncomfortable with the fact he had to leave Hans alone to do all the work.

"No, its fine, go with them" shook Hans his head. "I'll clean up the rest for today."

* * *

"Kai wait up for us!"

"Ah, its fine!" bit Kai her concerned shout out down as he walked further on the tree trunk that was used as a bridge. Due to the rain and the freezing temperatures last night however, the ground under it had become more lose.

"Kai!" Spoke Ben up this time when they saw Kai balance further on the trunk.

"I'm not a child, Benny! I can do this myself!"

"That may be so, but its better if we have extra security in case of-"

"I'm tired of this!" shouted Kai back as he turned his body back to his two family members. "With your so called concern, how I need to behave myself.. You can't just lay out my whole life!

"Kai, just calm down" Benjamin snapped at the end of his patience while walking up the self-made bridge.

"Just leave me be al-aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the boy screamed when his feet slipped on the hard frost under his boots, falling nearly into the hard-flowing river below. Benjamin too lost his balance on the huge trunk when it moved due to the boy, although he managed to fall flat on the trunk, instead of on its side like Kai. The moment he crashed upon the wood, the trunk croaked dangerously from the sudden weight change, causing Kai to slip even further down.

"O god.. Kai hold on!"

"No, Gerda stay back!" roared Benjamin as he felt the trunk tremble underneath his body. Slowly the man shifted his weight, trying to get closer to the boy. Slowly but surely he managed to get to him, until…

CRACK!

Gerda screamed in fear when she saw her two family members fall into the roaring river. "Ben! Kai! Where are you?!" the child ran till she was out of breath, screaming their names over and over.

* * *

Their bodies weren't found after a whole week of intense searching. Although the life here was routine and dull, the tasks never stopped outside the working hours in the smithy, and he was glad for its huge distraction. As a sailor it was required to learn stitching, which said skill he used to repair and mend his clothing during the free time. He knew how to make knots to make fences secure against a storm. Through his tutors, he knew which wood to use for arrows, which iron was best suited for which weapon…he'd learned about agriculture, which plants were poisonous and which weren't. His high education paid off as he jumped into the work from morning till evening, to think as little as possible about Benjamin or Kai.. or even Gerda, who had gone missing a week after their fall into the river.. But at night, the dreams always came, formed by his guilt as their faces added themselves with Ruth.

* * *

The first frost croaked under his feet as he made his way towards the lake with the basket of necessities for today. It was Sunday, and therefore the day for the townspeople to rest. But sitting scooped up in a warm locked place, he needed some fresh air like he used to when he was still working on Joubert's farm. From Heida, he had been given the pelt of the wolf which had eaten 7 of her goats, as a compensation for finding a safe haven with Hulda, the owner of the orphanage. And, with him saving enough money to finally buy the red fabric he needed to enlarge the Red Cape, the prince decided to set himself to the pleasant task, away from the town to clear his head.

As his fingers worked the stitches together, his mind finally began to quieten down and focus on the view ahead of him. The mist was crawling across the plants, and the cloud that held back the sun's full force, gave something mysterious and tranquil to his surroundings. Sitting here, he had never realized how quick he had always been, never stopping to actually admire the present. As he worked on, he couldn't help but whistle through his teeth the working songs he had learned here, along with the sailor songs from his previous life.

After rechecking if the stitches held, the man nodded contently at his work. This had been the easy part. Stitching the pelt onto the cape wasn't so quickly done due to his thickness.

" Oh come they said, oh come to the fair!

The fair? Said he, but I'm a bear!

All black and brown, and covered with hair!

And down the road from here to there.

From here! To there!

Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear!

They danced and spun, all the way to the fair!

The fair! The fa-"

Hans stopped humming the song when he heard voices nearby and glanced up due to his slight distraction to his work. But when he tried to focus back to his task, the voices grew ever louder, gaining a more aggressive feeling. Squinting his eyes, the man saw a couple of teenage boys fighting with sticks, pretending to be knights or admirals like he used to do during his childhood. Nothing unusual one might think, except the prince noticed a black-haired boy with a limping foot in their midst whose walking stick got broken.

"How can you ever be a knight?" spoke one of the boys with a sneer to the crippled one. "You couldn't even defend yourself when someone took your stick!"

" that's not fair!" protested a second when they saw the boy being ressented. "He can defend the fortress instead of attacker!"

"No, its alright Heinz." Stopped the cripple his friend from getting in a word-game with the much older and larger boy. "I'll sit by and watch."

Slowly, Hans stepped towards the crippled boy. Although he had volunteered to stay out of the way as for not ruining his other's playmates happiness, he was still sad though.

"You know.. they should hold the sword with one hand." Commented the former prince as he saw them play, settling himself besides the boy on the ground.

"Why?"

"It gives them much more movement and precision."

"But.. its so heavy!"

Hans chuckled at the boy's comment. "Yes, It's heavy to lift up with one hand. But that's the weight a real sword possesses. You think the enemy is going to wait nicely till you've changed your stance?" Hans noticed the more muscular arm of the boy, the one that was used to support his weight and bring himself forward with the crouch. "May I?" Hans switched the crouch with the sword. "Lift it up with that arm."

It was still with difficulty, but he managed to swing it several times.

"If you keep training your other arm to become just as strong as the other one, you'll be much quicker."

"Maybe with the sword, but not with movement" replied the boy as he wiggled his stumped foot. "Like Kai said.. I'm more a burden than an asset. I can't aid with anything…"

Hans stayed quiet for a while, watching the ducks swim across the water. "You see the little one over there, with his feathers all brown?"

Tom huffed. "A little duck as ugly as me."

"He is" nodded Hans as they watched the little one circle around in turns, calling for his mother. "You see, his mother thought him to be just the way like you when she saw him crawl out of the egg for the first time among her many others. They queaked and sneered at him, telling him that he didn't belong with them. So, he run away." Brought Hans out with a breaking voice. "And where-ever he went, he was resented, all the way through the four seasons. He no longer came out and wept for his fate. In the end, he became so desperate that, when he saw a flock of swans, he swam towards them thinking that they would kill such a foul creature like him."

"Was he killed?"

"No. The swans noticed and greeted him as one of theirs, complementing him for his feathers. 'me?' said the duckling in shock. 'But I'm not a swan!'. But when they ordered him to glance to the water, the duckling saw their exact image as himself." Hans went quiet when he saw the mother swan call for the little duckling in front of them, not attacking the two humans when she saw they didn't did her child any harm. As they watched the duckling leave, the boy turned to the man next to him, wiped his tears more or less and offered his hand to him.

"Tom. But everyone prefers to call me Tom o'Thumb." Grinned the boy as he shook the man's hand.

"I'm Hansel – You may have heard of me as Red or Rose Red, though" spoke Hans as he aided the boy up from his sitting place.

The childish loud screams made Hans look up. Quite annoyed at being distracted continuously, the man beckoned Tom to follow him. "Come on, let's find a place somewhere quieter."

In the end they returned to Hans' former sitting place near the lake, all the way on the other side. They talked about everything, their families (for as much Hans could reveal anyway) and about combat until it came at long last on the subject of the black forrest.

"Has it always been that way?"

"Not always.. It began around 3 or 4 years ago." Answered Tom. "At first, it was just wolf attacks inside the forest. We assumed they had grown too big in numbers again, so the hunters went out to deal with them. Instead they found almost unnatural big wolves that could swallow a child whole…" the boy shook his head. "Not just the wolves though. Bears in this region have also gained for some reason quite the terrifying transformation. They have forbidden any children to go into the woods now that they seem to come more closer by our village every day, but.. I'll be a man within the month with no excuse not to go with them."

"No one is blaming you if you aren't." said Hans quietly.

"And sit by while my brothers or friends are brought dead into the village?" spoke Tom with a vicious tone. "No, Red.. I have to aid them, in whatever little way I can."

The sun began to set, and the last bit of warmth disappeared rapidly, making it quite uncomfortable for the two to sit in the open place any longer.

"I think I'm going back home" sighed Hans as he thought of the meal he still had to prepare.

"You can eat and spend the night with us."

"Please, I don't wish to be a nuisance to your brothers or your sister" declined Hans the offer. He never liked being in debt with others.

"You're not a nuisance. i insist."

Hans felt a smile creep up his face. "Thank you."

* * *

By the time they reached Tom's house, the darkness had set in. "Grethe, are you there?!"

"In the Kitchen, Tom-oh" Grethe stopped mid-way the door when she saw the person next to her brother.

"You two have already met?" asked Tom as he noticed their surprised knowing looks to one another.

"Yeah, at the smith a few times" answered Hans absent-mindedly as he kept staring to the black-haired woman. "I didn't know, well… there are a lot of girls called Grethe here, so I assumed-" The rest of the man's words were quickly smothered when 6 loud hungry boys came storming in the house.

"Boys, wash up before you eat!" yelled Grethe when they wanted to take their seats.

"We already did!" came the vague answer from a ravenous boy.

"When? If I recall you were all working outside all day."

"Uhm… today" spoke another up as he looked down.

"Really? Well if you're all so clean, show me your hands." Demanded Grethe with thin lips.

"Come on now, show them!" spoke Tom up this time.

With red heads the brothers showed their dirty hands. "Alright, all of you out to wash your hands in the tub."

"But we're so hungry!"

"The last one to wash their hands doesn't get desert." Threatened Grethe. That did the trick at last, as the brothers stormed out the cottage to fresh themselves up. "Tom, you make sure they do it good." The sudden silence after the deafening loud cries of the boys became quickly akward with only Hans and Grethe in the cottage.

"Can I help you with something?" offered Hans up, feeling his hands itching to have something to do.

"uhm, yes could you please stoke the fire up?"

"I'm sorry for barging in like that." Apologized Hans as he poked into the fire to get some more oxygen in it. "Your brother Tom invited me in and I couldn't bring it in my heart to say no."

"Its fine." Came Grethe's voice much closer to him from behind. Hans glanced behind his shoulder to see the huge bowl of soup that she was planning to put on it. He quickly stepped aside, but stayed close enough to the fire to enjoy the warmth.

"I haven't seen you by the smithy for several days." Spoke Hans his observation out. And she hadn't visited Benjamin either. As his lover, shouldn't she be concerned and be close by to support him?

"I had other duties to attend to." Evaded the woman while stirring in the bowl.

"A woodcutter is man's work. Some of your brothers seem old enough to work with you and ease the load."

"I'm not letting them go into the woods alone."

"Understandable." Muttered Hans.

"I sense there is a 'but' going to be add."

"But you can't keep them so protected. Sooner or later they will have to face the world"

"These are my brothers, not your family to take care for." Grethe's grey eyes blazed. "And you don't have any saying in how I should raise them."

"Sorry. That was uncalled for. I just.. Tom spoke with me today, on how he wishes to defend your family against what lies in the dark forest. I'm not saying you should let him do it, I'm saying you should take into consideration what they wish for themselves." Hans stared into the fire, thinking of his own ambition and how no one of his brothers had actually talked to him about it. Not talk him out of it, just.. to listen and give him council would have been enough. Then perhaps he would have known his limits.

"I'm sorry too. My temper gets the better of me when someone judges me and my decisions, even when it is well-meant."

"I'm working partly in the smithy, but.. I simply can't work there anymore. Too many bad memories. I could aid you in the woodcutting?"

"You shouldn't feel obliged…"

"I'm not. You get your work done much faster, and I'm a total stranger. So If I'm killed, your family is safe and sound"

"Isn't there anything for you to fight for?"

Fighting for land, title and crown was all he had ever done. The people he cared even the slightest for, were taken from him nonetheless whether it was by death such as Ruth, Kai and Benjamin or by duty like Ella. He didn't want to be hurt anymore.

Fight for himself? Why should he fight for the despicable person he now saw in the mirror, who got to survive each and every day while others were taken?

"Not anymore, not even for myself." Replied Hans after staring for a long time in the mirror. "I just.." the man swallowed feeling the spend up emotions rising up. "I can't. I'm so tired of losing every single second in my life. Always the youngest and the weakest of the pack. Always just not smart or strong enough. I've accepted that."

After putting the blocks into the smouldering coals and bringing the fire back to a good height, the prince stood back up, accidentally hitting Grethe's shoulder. "Excuse me, I…" the man went quiet when he felt contact between their skin. She was warm, but not like the nicely cosy warmth. It was burning painfully and Hans retreated from her feeling his body temperature plummet down again like when the Piper did. As he looked down the expected burns weren't visible at all. "I'm sorry."

"No, its fine" smiled Grethe, but Hans could notice her holding back a grimace like he was.

* * *

"Oh! Oh! I know a new story to tell!" shouted Tom across the laughing table after their dinner. "Its one that Hans told me today. Its about an ugly duckling that becomes a beautiful swan!"

His siblings laughed even harder and Hans wiped his tears away. "Way to spoil the biggest twist, Tom" chuckled the man at Tom's dumbfounded face.

"You're a storyteller?!" gaped Heinz, the second youngest, in awe to the man next to him.

"I wouldn't call myself that. More an improvisator."

"Oh please tell us another one!" spoke the fourth brother Robert this time. Soon the whole table was demanding under loud chanting to give in to their demands.

"All right, all right!" shushed Hans them down. "I'll tell you a new story…" The room quietened, safe for Grethe who went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. The sounds of her work were soon forgotten by the children who were all ears as Hans began.

 _"There were once five-and-twenty tin soldiers. They were all brothers, born of the same old tin spoon. They shouldered their muskets and looked straight ahead of them, splendid in their uniforms, all red and blue. All the soldiers looked exactly alike except one. He looked a little different as he had been cast last of all. The tin was short, so he had only one leg. But there he stood, as steady on one leg as any of the other soldiers on their two. But just you see, he'll be the remarkable one." Hans winked to the flustered Tom up in the front._

 _"On the table with the soldiers were many other playthings, and one that no eye could miss was a marvelous castle of cardboard. It had little windows through which you could look right inside it. And in front of the castle were miniature trees around a little mirror supposed to represent a lake. The wax swans that swam on its surface were reflected in the mirror. All this was very pretty but prettiest of all was the little lady who stood in the open doorway of the castle. Though she was a paper doll, she wore a dress of the fluffiest gauze. A tiny blue ribbon went over her shoulder for a scarf, and in the middle of it shone a spangle that was as big as her face. The little lady held out both her arms, as a ballet dancer does, and one leg was lifted so high behind her that the tin soldier couldn't see it at all, and he supposed she must have only one leg, as he did._ " Hans was slightly distracted when he saw Grethe come out of the Kitchen, as she too became interested in hearing how the story would go. The man shifted uncomfortably by her presence. Did she know he had based the ballerina off her, just like he had based the tin soldier off Tom? They may be brother and sister, but they cared together for the younger siblings like a father and a mother would do if they were here.

 _"That would be a wife for me," he thought. "But maybe she's too grand. She lives in a castle. I have only a box, with four-and-twenty roommates to share it. That's no place for her. But I must try to make her acquaintance." Still as stiff as when he stood at attention, he lay down on the table behind a snuffbox,_ _where he could admire the dainty little dancer who kept standing on one leg without ever losing her balance._

 _When the evening came the other tin soldiers were put away in their box, and the people of the house went to bed. Now the toys began to play among themselves at visits, and battles, and at giving balls. The tin soldiers rattled about in their box, for they wanted to play too, but they could not get the lid open. The nutcracker turned somersaults, and the slate pencil squeaked out jokes on the slate. The toys made such a noise that they woke up the canary bird, who made them a speech, all in verse. The only two who stayed still were the tin soldier and the little dancer. Without ever swerving from the tip of one toe, she held out her arms to him, and the tin soldier was just as steadfast on his one leg. Not once did he take his eyes off her._

 _Then the clock struck twelve and - clack! - up popped the lid of the snuffbox. But there was no snuff in it, no-out bounced a little black bogey, a jack-in-the-box." Misfortune was like the bogey-man, Hans thought. They may be happy but the shadow of that wicked forest still haunted them all, breathing in their neck._

 _"Tin soldier," he said. "Will you please keep your eyes to yourself?" The tin soldier pretended not to hear._

 _The bogey said, "Just you wait till tomorrow."_

 _But when morning came, and the children got up, the soldier was set on the window ledge. And whether the bogey did it, or there was a gust of wind, all of a sudden the window flew open and the soldier pitched out headlong from the third floor. He fell at breathtaking speed and landed cap first, with his bayonet buried between the paving stones and his one leg stuck straight in the air."_

 _"She picked the soldier up bodily between her two fingers, and carried him off upstairs. Everyone wanted to see this remarkable traveler who had traveled about in a fish's stomach, but the tin soldier took no pride in it. They put him on the table and-lo and behold, what curious things can happen in this world-there he was, back in the same room as before. He saw the same children, the same toys were on the table, and there was the same fine castle with the pretty little dancer. She still balanced on one leg, with the other raised high. She too was steadfast. That touched the soldier so deeply that he would have cried tin tears, only soldiers never cry. He looked at her, and she looked at him, and never a word was said. Just as things were going so nicely for them, one of the little boys snatched up the tin soldier and threw him into the stove. He did it for no reason at all. That black bogey in the snuffbox must have put him up to it._

 _The tin soldier stood there dressed in flames. He felt a terrible heat, but whether it came from the flames or from his love he didn't know. He'd lost his splendid colors, maybe from his hard journey, maybe from grief, nobody can say. He looked at the little lady, and she looked at him, and he felt himself melting. But still he stood steadfast, with his musket held trim on his shoulder. Then the door blew open. A puff of wind struck the dancer. She flew like a sylph, straight into the fire with the soldier, blazed up in a flash, and was gone. The tin soldier melted, all in a lump. The next day, when a servant took up the ashes she found him in the shape of a little tin heart. But of the pretty dancer nothing was left except her spangle, and it was burned as black as a coal."_

"That was sad." Muttered Heinz after a long silence had passed.

"Life is that way." nodded Hans. "All we need to do is cherish with whom we are, because they might be gone before we know it." His eyes locked with those of Tom's for a second.

"Oh please give us another story!" came the plea soon after. "Give us one that has a happy ending!"

"Thomas, don't demand such things to our guest" came Grethe's firm voice up. "He may be tired!"

"No, its fine Grethe. I can tell another one, if it isn't too late for them to go to bed?" Asked Hans the permission.

Grethe sighed and cast her eyes away when her brothers looked at her with big puppy-dog eyes. "One more. But after that, straight to bed all of you" the eldest sibling placed herself in her chair, her own work done for today. She might as well enjoy this little moment out of reality…

Hans scratched his beard, his mind occupied with what he had witnessed in the past few weeks. Kai's sudden disappearance and presumed death still haunted the village…

" _iN a large town, full of houses and people, there is not room for everybody to have even a little garden, therefore they are obliged to be satisfied with a few flowers in flower-pots. In one of these large towns lived two poor children who had a garden something larger and better than a few flower-pots. They were not brother and sister, but they loved each other almost as much as if they had been._

 _"See there are the white bees swarming," said Kay's old grandmother one day when it was snowing._

 _"Have they a queen bee?" asked the little boy, for he knew that the real bees had a queen._

 _"To be sure they have," said the grandmother. "She is flying there where the swarm is thickest. She is the largest of them all, and never remains on the earth, but flies up to the dark clouds. Often at midnight she flies through the streets of the town, and looks in at the windows, then the ice freezes on the panes into wonderful shapes, that look like flowers and castles."_

 _"Yes, I have seen them," said both the children, and they knew it must be true._

 _"Can the Snow Queen come in here?" asked the little girl._

 _"Only let her come," said the boy, "I'll set her on the stove and then she'll melt."_

 _Then the grandmother smoothed his hair and told him some more tales. One evening, when little Kay was at home, half undressed, he climbed on a chair by the window and peeped out through the little hole. A few flakes of snow were falling, and one of them, rather larger than the rest, alighted on the edge of one of the flower boxes. This snow-flake grew larger and larger, till at last it became the figure of a woman, dressed in garments of white gauze, which looked like millions of starry snow-flakes linked together. She was fair and beautiful, but made of ice—shining and glittering ice. Still she was alive and her eyes sparkled like bright stars, but there was neither peace nor rest in their glance. She nodded towards the window and waved her hand. The little boy was frightened and sprang from the chair; at the same moment it seemed as if a large bird flew by the window. On the following day there was a clear frost, and very soon came the spring. The sun shone; the young green leaves burst forth; the swallows built their nests; windows were opened, and the children sat once more in the garden on the roof, high above all the other rooms. How beautiful the roses blossomed this summer. The little girl had learnt a hymn in which roses were spoken of, and then she thought of their own roses, and she sang the hymn to the little boy, and he sang too:—_

 _"Roses bloom and cease to be,_  
 _But we shall the Christ-child see."_

 _Then the little ones held each other by the hand, and kissed the roses, and looked at the bright sunshine, and spoke to it as if the Christ-child were there. Those were splendid summer days. How beautiful and fresh it was out among the rose-bushes, which seemed as if they would never leave off blooming. One day Kay and Gerda sat looking at a book full of pictures of animals and birds, and then just as the clock in the church tower struck twelve, Kay said, "Oh, something has struck my heart!" and soon after, "There is something in my eye."_

 _The little girl put her arm round his neck, and looked into his eye, but she could see nothing._

 _"I think it is gone," he said. But it was not gone; it was one of those bits of the looking-glass, the ugly glass which made everything great and good appear small and ugly, while all that was wicked and bad became more visible, and every little fault could be plainly seen. Poor little Kay had also received a small grain in his heart, which very quickly turned to a lump of ice. He felt no more pain, but the glass was there still. "Why do you cry?" said he at last; "it makes you look ugly. There is nothing the matter with me now. Oh, see!" he cried suddenly, "that rose is worm-eaten, and this one is quite crooked. After all they are ugly roses, just like the box in which they stand," and then he kicked the boxes with his foot, and pulled off the two roses._

 _"Kay, what are you doing?" cried the little girl; and then, when he saw how frightened she was, he tore off another rose, and jumped through his own window away from little Gerda._

 _When she afterwards brought out the picture book, he said, "It was only fit for babies in long clothes," and when grandmother told any stories, he would interrupt her with "but;" or, when he could manage it, he would get behind her chair, put on a pair of spectacles, and imitate her very cleverly, to make people laugh. By-and-by he began to mimic the speech and gait of persons in the street. All that was peculiar or disagreeable in a person he would imitate directly, and people said, "That boy will be very clever; he has a remarkable genius." But it was the piece of glass in his eye, and the coldness in his heart, that made him act like this. He would even tease little Gerda, who loved him with all her heart. His games, too, were quite different; they were not so childish. Soon after Kay made his appearance in large thick gloves, and with his sledge at his back. He called up stairs to Gerda, "I've got to leave to go into the great square, where the other boys play and ride." And away he went._

 _In the great square, the boldest among the boys would often tie their sledges to the country people's carts, and go with them a good way. This was capital. But while they were all amusing themselves, and Kay with them, a great sledge came by; it was painted white, and in it sat some one wrapped in a rough white fur, and wearing a white cap. The sledge drove twice round the square, and Kay fastened his own little sledge to it, so that when it went away, he followed with it. It went faster and faster right through the next street, and then the person who drove turned round and nodded pleasantly to Kay, just as if they were acquainted with each other, but whenever Kay wished to loosen his little sledge the driver nodded again, so Kay sat still, and they drove out through the town gate. Then he called out loudly, but nobody heard him, while the snow beat upon him, and the sledge flew onwards. Every now and then it gave a jump as if it were going over hedges and ditches. The boy was frightened, and tried to say a prayer, but he could remember nothing but the multiplication table._

 _The snow-flakes became larger and larger, till they appeared like great white chickens. All at once they sprang on one side, the great sledge stopped, and the person who had driven it rose up. The fur and the cap, which were made entirely of snow, fell off, and he saw a lady, tall and white, it was the Snow Queen."_

It eased his mind to uphold this fantasy to the children that one of them was still alive, that Gerda was searching for him. To hope that the innocent child was saved by whoever didn't matter, how cruel he or she was. It could even be the ice witch he so despised… The only thing that mattered was that they were safe and sound.

 _"Gerda and Kay went hand-in-hand towards home; and as they advanced, spring appeared more lovely with its green verdure and its beautiful flowers. Very soon they recognized the large town where they lived, and the tall steeples of the churches, in which the sweet bells were ringing a merry peal as they entered it, and found their way to their grandmother's door. They went upstairs into the little room, where all looked just as it used to do. The old clock was going "tick, tick," and the hands pointed to the time of day, but as they passed through the door into the room they perceived that they were both grown up, and become a man and woman. The roses out on the roof were in full bloom, and peeped in at the window; and there stood the little chairs, on which they had sat when children; and Kay and_ _Gerda seated themselves each on their own chair, and held each other by the hand, while the cold empty grandeur of the Snow Queen's palace vanished from their memories like a painful dream. The grandmother sat in God's bright sunshine, and she read aloud from the Bible, "Except ye become as little children, ye shall in no wise enter into the kingdom of God." And Kay and Gerda looked into each other's eyes, and all at once understood the words of the old song,_

 _"Roses bloom and cease to be,_  
 _But we shall the Christ-child see."_

 _And they both sat there, grown up, yet children at heart; and it was summer,—warm, beautiful summer."_

 _Only a few of the children clapped, as some of them had already fallen asleep. Along with Grethe, the man aided the children into bed and climbed into his quickly arranged sleeping place himself. After blowing out the candles, the house became quiet and soon into slumber._

* * *

 ** _"Come, little children_**  
 ** _I'll take thee away_**  
 ** _Into a land_**  
 ** _Of enchantment…."_**

A loud thud made Tom awake from his slumber. "Robert? Where are you going?" asked the boy when he saw his brother go towards the door. Perhaps he needed to go and take a piss? "Robert?" It was just odd how he moved, like a stiff wooden plank, not to mention his silent treatment. Oh no.. was he sleepwalking?! "Robert wake up!" the boy nearly clasped his brother on the shoulder but refrained last minute. He had heard it wouldn't do good if you awoke a sleepwalking person like that. "Robert, you bloody oaf, wake up!" tried Tom again, this time a volume louder.

The cold chamber made the boy shudder and he took a glance towards his still warm and soft bed. However the fact that his brother was sleepwalking didn't do him much comfort now that he knew the reason. What if he stepped outside the house and got hurt? It was better if he followed him and try to lead him back should he wander off too far.

 _ **"Come, little children**_  
 _ **The time's come to play**_  
 _ **Here in my garden**_  
 _ **Of magic…"**_

Like a sheep following its shepperd the boy followed yet stopped in the middle of the hall when he saw the rest of his brothers too with that same glazed look, walking towards the front could believe one of them went sleepwalking. Maybe even two. But everyone? "Robert, Thomas, can you hear me?!" No answer. They unlocked the door and strumped out into the cold night air in a neat row like ducklings would do.

Their pace was quicker than you would expect sleepwalking people to accomplish and soon the boy huffed to catch up with them. The rustling of footsteps came towards him, revealing the other children from the village. What was going on here? It was as if someone had bewitched them all…

Unable to leave them to their fate, Tom followed amidst the hypnotized children yet paused when he saw the forest they disappeared into. He couldn't just go in there with them! With all the wolves and bears that now roamed the woods it was practically suicide to go unarmed and without proper clothing. With a grunt, the boy went as quick as he could with his crouch back towards his home.

 _ **"Follow, sweet children**_  
 _ **I'll show thee the way**_  
 _ **Through all the pain and**_  
 _ **The sorrows…"**_

"Red, wake up-" Tom stiffened when the man suddenly held him at knifepoint.

Upon seeing it wasn't some kind of assassin, the man quickly removed his knife from the boy's neck. "Tom! I thought you were an intruder!" panted Hans heavily as he tried to get his racing heart back under control. "What is it?"

"Robert and Heinz.. all my brothers have vanished into the woods, along with all the other children in the village!"

"What?" the man blinked several times to get the sleep out of his system. "Why would they all go into the woods? They know its dangerous!"

"I know, but its like.. like they are sleepwalking, all into the same direction. And.. I seemed to hear strange music at the edge of the forest."

"Music? You're sure?" demanded Hans as he put on his clothes. Music that made people hypnotic... that Piper?! Why would he have need of the children? After putting on his boots the man sprinted up the stairs towards Grethe's chamber. "Grethe! Wake up!"

"Wha'ss going on?" slurred the woman still half-asleep as Hans shook her shoulder. All sleep was quickly forgotten when Hans told her what had happened.

"Tom, you wake up the other villagers, tell them the children are missing."

"but I want to help!"

"You can stand watch, that's already a lot of aid to us.. perhaps some of the children will return to the village" gave Grethe as a reason to her brother.

Tom sought Hans' eyes pleading him to go with him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not a kid anymore." Bit Tom to the redhaired man.

 _ **"Weep not, poor children**_  
 _ **For life is this way**_  
 _ **Murdering beauty and**_  
 _ **Passions..."**_

"I know. But I'm not your elder to give the permission" spoke Hans rapidly as he took him by the shoulder. A sigh escaped the man when Tom tangled himself out of his grip. He knew how much Tom wished to prove himself and it hurt him to shut his pleas down. But he wasn't able to defend himself should they be attacked. He would be more a burden than a valuable asset when they needed to move quickly upon the now still fresh trail the children had left behind. Hans glared upwards to see the clouds gather around in a thick package. And the rain could probably delay their chase even more…

"Bring them all back"

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try as best as I can to find them." Promised Hans. The impatient shouts from the gathered volunteers to leave, made the former prince stand up and join into the little group.

"Alright everyone, we're moving out!"

With a shuddering breath, the former prince followed with the rest as the trees closed more and more around them. He hadn't been this far in the woods since.. Ruth. The little girl with the red cap made the man immediately think of his tendency of failures. Number thirteen was after all a cursed one right? Perhaps it was his curse to lose that was almost just in his reach? Hans shook his head, trying to get his mind back to reality. They had agreed to spread out to cover more ground and lose less time, with pairs of two. A nudge from Grethe made Hans glance downwards. "Over here!" noticed the girl as she knelt close to the ground.

"I don't see anything." Frowned Hans as he searched in the dim light for clues.

"Here… a foot… multiple ones" mumbled Grethe as she pointed the pressed trails the children had left behind. "And… bread crums?"

"A hungry child has apparently stolen some food from his kitchen just before they all got lured in here." Thought Hans out loud.

"Nevermind why he or she took it, at least it makes it easier for us to track them."

Hans wasn't skilled at all in reading trails, so he just kept following the girl to shine with his lantern to make it easier for her to see. "We better alert the others" They were way too split apart right now.

"By the time they all gather here, the upcoming rain could already have washed the whole trail away."

"Grethe, we need to stick together-"

"Do you want to lose our only chance to find them by waiting?" interrupted the girl as the first rain began to trickle down upon the leaves.

"No. Off course not". The man hesitated only for a second, before running behind Grethe.

 _ **"Hush now, dear children**_  
 _ **It must be this way**_  
 _ **To weary of life and**_  
 _ **Deceptions…"**_

"Do you hear that?"

A tune began to reach his ears and Hans shut his eyes as he felt its familiar hypnotic sounds. "Yeah.." That damn Piper?! He hadn't heard from him in quite a while and hadn't thought anymore about his motives. If he told everyone that the piper could hypnotize them with his flute they would think him straight up nuts. He needed more proof than just words – and seeing him kidnap the children would just do that.

"I know you're there. Don't make me force you out." It was useless to attempt to hide themselves even better. "My, my.. Hansel. Or should I call you with your true name?" threatened the piper when he saw the red-haired man. "And Grethe.. you seem to control yourself quite well.."

"You two know each other?" asked Hans as he glanced partly to the woman beside him.

"I can ask you the same question" Grethe narrowed her eyes at the man's distrust towards her. Who was he to the piper? "What does he mean by your true name?"

"We can argue later about this"

"No! I demand to have my answers!"

"This is exactly what he wants" tried Hans to make her see what the Piper was doing. "Fight among ourselves instead of working together so he can get away. Your attempts to drive us apart won't work" snapped Hans, bringing the subject back to the piper and away from his true identity. "You took those children in the woods and you're going to pay dearly for it."

"My, my such temper" The piper took his flute back up his mouth. "Perhaps some soothing music can calm you down."

He took his knife into his hand the same time he took it at his lips. "Don't let him-" But the first tunes were already played and to his horror, Hans felt his knife twist inside his hand, straight towards the woman's throat. "Grethe!" the prince could only scream her name as warning and to his relief he felt her hand around his wrist to keep the knife from reaching her.

"Hansel!"

Hans gasped when her knife nearly pierced through the position of his heart, had he not stopped it in time. The music became more commanding now, while two had to struggle harder and harder to keep their weapons from killing the other. Every time they managed to change its direction from a deadly course, it simply changed with their attempts.

"Stop it!" begged Grethel when Hans' knife grazed past her shoulder, while her own nearly found his eye.

"I demanded you both to stay out of my way… people are so quick to judge someone with magic. I'm sure you can agree with me with your special.. experience." The piper was seemingly deaf for their pleas, settling himself in a more comfortable position.

 _ **"Rest now, my children**_  
 _ **For soon we'll away**_  
 _ **Into the calm and**_  
 _ **The quiet.."**_

"Its hard to like you-nnnnngh- when you kidnap these children from -whoah! – their parents" barked Hans in frustration. Oh if he could control his weapon he would throw it right into that man's throat!

"That's your point of view.. a highly misjudged one." The piper paused when he heard another searching party coming near. Damn. He didn't wish to spill unnecessary blood any more then necessary. The knifes were meant to keep the two at bay from interfering. He wouldn't be able to achieve the same outcome with the others as only Hans and Grethe's secrets were known to him. Instead of being a nuisance, they could become the very opposite to save his skin."Your knifes are enchanted, reflecting the mistrust you have in me. Learn to let go of it, and you'll be free."

"No way we will ever-aaaah!" Grethe gasped when hans' knife went across her shoulder, drawing blood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" heaved Hans heavily for a half-made apology. His strength was whining, and hers was too from the continuous strain on their muscles. "You say we need to trust you?!"

"Hansel, I can't trust him."

"Try." Begged the former prince. "He gave us his word."

"His word means nothing! Believe me I know firsthand!"

The knife soared back towards him and this time, Hans couldn't prevent blood to spill from his chest. It was minor, but it still stung a lot. "We will die otherwise!" screamed Hans as the tears blocked temporarily his view. "And then you'll never see your brothers again!"

Grethe breathed in and out several times to calm her nerves and locked eyes with the man before her.

"Do you trust me?" After received her pained nod, Hans went on. "So if you trust me, you know I trust him to keep his bargain. We're going to let go at the same moment" instructed the man further on in that same soothing voice. "On the count of three. One… two.. three!"

 **So.. yeah, its FINALLY into the woods where Hans is going! The story will be really taking off now.**

 **Hans told three stories "The Ugly Duckling", "the Snow Queen", and "the Brave Tin Soldier" from HC Andersen.**

 **Next time.. ""Nibbly, nibbly, mouse! Who's nibbling at my house?"**


	8. Author's note

**Hello everyone.**

 **Sadly not an update, but important news. I'm going to do my master's degree following academic year, with both a dissertation and internship to schedule and write. So for writing fanfiction i won't have as much time anymore as I had before.**

 **However.**

 **This fic is too dear to my heart and I don't wanna waste this. I don't wanna see this unfinished. Therefore I have a proposition to make to my dear fans out there, for one of you to take the fic "Eventyr" on your shoulders. I worked out a draft of the story, where and what I want to see happen with each and every character, and I want someone to write my creation down whom has still spare time left so all the other fans can find out the happily ever after of this story. However when I do appoint one of you to finish it, I want you to actually go through with it and finish it. And off course to credit me for my creativity. :)**

 **So, there it is folks. PM me when you're interested to be my successor for this tale. When I've chosen, I'll announce it on this story with another post, so stay tuned!**

 **Love to you all,**

 **Dreamsandimaginations.**


End file.
